one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE (Season №1 Episode 6): Jotaro Kujo VS Jin Kazama
Description JJBA VS Tekken! This is a battle between two Japanese guys who saved humanity more than one time! One will live. One will die. 60 seconds are the answer! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Jotaro.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Jin.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Gargoyle's Perch Jin is sitting in his throne and watches aftermath of his war. Suddenly,platform rises and reveals Jotaro. Jin: Who are you? Get out...while you can. Jotaro: Do you know where DIO is? Jin: I don't give a damn who DIO is,but you should pay for invading my fortress. He stands in fighting pose. Jotaro: Good grief... Let's just begin. The Fight GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! (Cues: Tekken 5 OST: Antares) 59-56: Jin attacks first,punching Jotaro in the chest. As guy falls on the floor,he gets up. Jotaro: STAR PLATINUM! Jin: STAR-what? 55-48: Star Platinum appears in front of Jin and punches him in the wall. Jin: What?! He hit me without a single move! He gets up. 47-40: Jin begins punching and kicking Jotaro. Some of his attacks are blocked by the Stand but finally Jotaro is sent flying across the room. He lands in the throne. Jin: I can't let you live. Jotaro: Have a nice flight! 39-25: As Jin gets closer,Star Platinum appears and begins pummeling him. Jotaro: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! With the last punch Stand hits Jin so hard he shatters the window and begins falling. Jotaro: That was- Suddenly,Devil Jin gets back in the tower! Devil Jin: Fear the wrath of God! 24-18: Both opponents exchange blows until Devil Jin gets upper hand and sends Jotaro out of the building. 17-15: Then he begins force choking Jotaro before throwing him onto the roof of another building. Devil Jin: Pitiful. I better check him. 14-9: As Devil lands onto the roof... Jotaro: STAR PLATINUM! Stand appears and hits opponent. But his fist collides with Jin's one. Jotaro: What? 8-4: Devil Jin grabs Jotaro and slams him in the ground. But because that building was not tall,both opponents survive and find themselves in courtyard. Devil Jin: This is your end. As Jotaro gets up,he watches Devil Jin flying off the ground and then getting closer and closer.. 3-2: As last resort,Jotaro shouts: Jotaro: STAR FINGER! 1-0: Both Jin and Star Platinum hit each other. But the Star Finger pierces through Devil Jin's body,reverting him back to normal. K.O.! Jotaro: The main reason you lost... He turns away from Jin's corpse. Jotaro: You really pissed me off. Jotaro walks off while Tekken soldiers discover Mr. Kazama's dead body. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JOTARO KUJO! (Cues: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Stardust Crusaders ) NEXT TIME ON ONE MINUTE MELEE! Cues: I Am (All of Me) - Shadow the Hedgehog [OST ] Cues: Batman: Arkham Origins OST - Deathstroke UPCOMING: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG VS DEATHSTROKE! Who are you rooting for? Leave a comment below! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:DukeNukem4ever Category:One Minute Melees with Music